Falling Down
"Falling Down" is a single by Duran Duran, released from the album Red Carpet Massacre by Epic on 12 November 2007. The single was also available to download from iTunes USA on 25 September, 2007. About the song The song was recorded in two sessions in Blueprint Studios, Manchester and Sarm Studios, London. The band collaborated with Justin Timberlake, Timbaland and Danja in writing and producing the song, as with most other songs from the album. According to the band's official website, the single wasn't released on CD in the USA, due to the decline of physical singles being released in the US over passing time. However, the single was still released on CD in several European countries on an 8-track promo CD and also released featuring remixes by artists such as Sebastian Leger and T-empo. In the UK, the single charted at #52, the second worst-performing single in Duran Duran's history after "Someone Else Not Me". Contrarily, "Falling Down" was a surprise hit in Italy, where it peaked at #2. Music video The music video for "Falling Down" centres around anorexic-looking models in rehab with the members of Duran Duran acting as doctors and therapists, wearing white suits and thick glasses, counseling a group of the models and passing around pills. Russian Victoria's Secret model Tatiana Kovylina starred in the video.http://www.thefashionspot.com/forums/f52/tatiana-kovylina-29461-8.html The band has publicly stated that pop star Britney Spears served as inspiration for the main character in the music video.Duran Duran Talk about 'Britney' Video : People.com Apart from the MTV-friendly version, an "R-rated" version featuring topless models was also made (though this version has yet to appear). It was shot in Los Angeles and directed by Anthony Mandler who also did the video for The Killers' "When You Were Young".http://news.yahoo.com/s/launch/20070921/en_launch/48570351 Duran Duran shoot x-rated music video The music video premiered on 16 October on Yahoo! Music. Track listing CD: Epic / 88697 19130 2 (UK) #"Falling Down" - 5:42 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Live) - 3:26 CD: Epic / (US promo) #"Falling Down" (Radio Edit) - 3:40 #"Falling Down" (Extended Version) - 5:42 CD: Epic 8-track promo (UK) #"Falling Down" (Sébastien Léger Vocal Mix) - 7:25 #"Falling Down" (Sébastien Léger Dub) - 6:14 #"Falling Down" (T-empo Main Mix) - 7:36 #"Falling Down" (Freeks Main Mix) - 7:12 #"Falling Down" (Ashanti Boys Main Mix) - 6:03 #"Falling Down" (Freeks Instrumental) - 7:12 #"Falling Down" (Sébastien Léger Radio Mix) - 3:48 #"Falling Down" (Original Version) (Radio Edit) - 3:40 CD: Epic 8-track promo (US) #"Falling Down" (Single Edit) - 3:40 #"Falling Down" (Album Version) - 5:42 #"Falling Down" (Ashanti Boys Main Mix) - 6:03 #"Falling Down" (Freeks Main Mix) - 7:12 #"Falling Down" (Sébastien Léger Vocal Mix) - 3:48 #"Falling Down" (Freeks Instrumental) - 7:12 #"Falling Down" (Sébastien Léger Dub) - 6:14 #"Falling Down" (Jeff Barringer Mix) - 3:44 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Featuring: *Justin Timberlake - vocals Also credited: *Dom Brown - guitar *Justin Timberlake - additional vocals *Jean-Marie Horvat - mixing, engineering *Colin Miller - mix preparation *Matt Lawrence - engineer *Matthew Hager - engineer Lyrics Once was a man who consumed his place and time He thought nothing could touch him But here and now it's a different storyline Like the straw he is clutching Why has the sky turned grey Hard to my face and cold on my shoulder And why has my life gone astray Scarred by disgrace, I know that its over Because I'm falling down With people standing round But before I hit the ground Is there time Could I find someone out there to help me? Howl at the wind rushing past my lonely head Caught in silent slow-motion How I wish it was somebody else instead Howling at all this corrosion Why did the luck run dry Laugh in my face, so pleased to desert me Why do the cruel barbs fly? Now when disgrace can no longer hurt me Because I'm falling down With people standing round But before I hit the ground Is there time Could I find someone out there to help me? You see I'm falling down With people standing round But before I hit the ground Is there time Could I find someone out there to help me? I don't know...where to go I don't know...here I go See also *Discography 4: Falling Down *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Footnotes Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Red Carpet Massacre singles